


于心有愧

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 探病的故事。





	于心有愧

他把钥匙插进插进锁孔，轻轻向右旋转。如他所想，“咔哒”一声，样式落伍的老式门锁轻轻打开。

走进屋里，在玄关处放下手里的汤和热粥，王凯脱下身上的外套，将它挂在门口的挂衣架上。看起来跟普通人家一样的摆设，白墙和橡木色的地板，一点也看不出是谁正在屋里轻轻打鼾。

王凯笑了笑，低下身，将鞋袜脱下，露出穿着船袜的光裸细瘦脚踝。他想到曾经弟弟还主动给过他钥匙，如果那次要了，就不用这次各种找关系联系经纪人要他的家门钥匙。

不过他那里从来没保管过别人的钥匙。放在他那里，没准哪一天就叫他和回忆一起弄丢了。

他拿起吃食，轻轻走进屋子。漂亮的脚踩在地板上不留一点响动。他推开主卧的门，打开了灯。

病中的人难受得扭了一下，把烧红的脸藏进了大而轻薄的羽绒被里。王凯走进来，在床沿坐下，伸出手摸了摸嘉尔红热的额头。

冰凉的手指猛地触到了滚烫的额头，一下子没反应过来，再感受到热度时已经烫得不行了。

似乎被这冰凉所安抚，嘉尔吐出一口滚烫的热气，带着病中的红和热，微微偏过头去。

“都多大人了，还学不会照顾自己。”王凯提着的一颗心终于放了下来，小声说道。他也不管嘉尔能不能听得见，只自己嘟囔着，一边将热粥从保温袋里拿了出来。还没凉就好，他想。

“乖，张嘴，吃口粥。”王凯一手端着玻璃碗，一手执勺子，舀了一勺白粥到嘴边轻轻吹了吹，哄孩子一样开口道。

嘉尔似乎听见了，又似乎没听见。他晃了晃头，好像梦里有什么可怖的东西在追赶他。两条浓密的眉头紧皱，满脸担忧。

这孩子，做梦都不得安生。王凯叹了口气，放下粥碗和汤匙，无助地捂住了脸。

他已经很久没有过这种体会和感受了。这种想要去关心谁呵护谁的感受，这种不顾一切想要到他身边的感受。直到再见到他那张熟悉的脸，他才终于放下一颗心来。

他太想他了。

嘉尔似乎听见了那声几不可闻的叹息，迷茫中睁开眼。他可能入了梦，才看到那张梦中才能见到的脸。

“哥。”他小声说道，努力牵起嘴角挤出一丝微笑。但这笑容太苦涩，带着中药气味和委屈，眼睛也已经被烧到干涸，想要哭都挤不出眼泪。

“你来了……”嘉尔鼓起勇气伸出手，想要抓住什么。恍惚间那只手也抓住他的，冰凉，瘦长，带着湿润的生命气息，将他包裹住。

王凯还想再说什么，却觉得什么也说不下去，说不出口。有些话堆了太久，就在心底落了灰积了石，再想去探索那话原先是什么样子，却发觉两人早已不似从前关系亲密无双，只能像现在这样，尴尬地望着对方，不知是用什么身份，以什么角色，用什么角度，才能说得出那一句“早日康复”。

王凯难过得几乎要落泪，但他绝不能。这种愧疚感翻江倒海一般席卷了他的内心，让他一口气难以下咽，一瞬间难以自拔。

他俯身过去，小心不碰到床边的粥碗，亲了下去。

那是一双干裂的唇。王凯不敢细想，只颤抖着吻了下去。那双唇的热度烫人，烫得他伸到他齿间的舌都不敢继续动作。王凯定了定神，伸手扶住嘉尔一双肩膀，凑到他面前，凝视住他，看他在炼狱中挣扎，要救他于热火之中。

他不再犹豫，就这样吻了下去。王凯歪头轻轻错开嘉尔高挺的鼻子，唇与他相接，舌头稍一用力，便将毫不抵抗的人吻开了。一条舌伸进去就着黏腻的热度挑逗他，触碰他，因高温而干燥的口腔终于得了一丝清凉，其中那条软踏踏的舌却怎么也不动弹。

“小笨蛋。”王凯有些恼火，却又很快地掩饰了回去。他怎么能奢求一个生病的笨蛋做到更多呢，毕竟不似他与他恋爱那会儿，怎可能默契如旧。

他起身喝了口水。叫嘉尔整的，唇齿间都是火热的温度。在香港，爱夸实在难买。他又喝了口水，俯身向嘉尔渡了过去。

小孩很快接受了这口水。喝下去后似乎还不满足，在他离开后张着嘴，似乎向他索要更多。王凯便一口口耐心地喂着水，也不嫌他还在病中，只盼望他能多喝几口，赶紧病好。

小孩这次乖乖喝水，喂一口喝一口，只是间隙还难受得扭着喊“哥”。

哥……我梦见你来看我了……

王凯心里紧得难受，放下瓶子，却不知该说什么好。小孩似乎能听见，可这病中的话语，说不定以为是幻听。

他只想喊弟弟照顾好自己。

他心情复杂，最后也没说出口这句话，只是垂眼沉思，一双拿着爱夸的手微微用力，似乎在想着什么。

却听到嘉尔呻吟一声，扭了扭身子。他还未反应过来，身体却不受控制地向下半身方向看去，看到那一小朵盛开的帐篷时，王凯几乎想为自己满脑子的色情思想打脸。

太罪恶了。他这样想着，掀开了轻薄的羽绒被，把自己上半身塞了进去。

那里果然如他所愿，有他最想要的东西。王凯浑身一抖，就着被子缝隙里透进来的那点微弱光芒，看着那只穿了一条内裤的火热的赤裸胴体，内裤下面的东西在向他召唤：来吧，取悦我吧。

嘉尔只觉得自己在做一场疲惫的梦。梦里哥哥正来看他，俯下身亲着他喂他喝水，又亲他火热的耳朵，摸他滚烫的额头，最终把自己送到那处最滚烫的地方，只一口便将他膨大的性器吞吃进去。他情不自禁呻吟，干涸的嗓子有了水的滋润终于能挤出来一点声音，他想唤“哥”，却被吞得更深更紧，深到他从未到过的地方，那里紧致却又比他的热度低一些，正在收缩着努力取悦他。

哥……我好想你……

嘉尔呢喃着，却不知自己的呢喃被羽绒被隔开，那人听不见自己的话。

王凯只是努力吞得更深。用干呕的喉咙，用收缩的口腔，用慌乱到无处遁形的舌头忙着舔弄柱身，又用手揉搓着嘴边的两个睾丸。

嘉尔几乎忍不住想要射精。太爽了，太疯狂了。他迷迷糊糊地想到。

哥给我口交——这怎么可能——他这样想着，努力睁开一双睡眼。

嘉尔。王凯这样叫着，下身不着寸缕，两条纤长的细腿跨在他腰上，握着他的性器，就这样坐了下去。

“哥！”嘉尔太激动，居然破了音，他咳嗽起来，接着被王凯一把搂入怀中，就着两人相连的下身，就着满腔火热与被捂热了的手指，他们拥抱，接吻，像所有其他的恋人久别重逢一样，向对方诉说着自己的想念。

但王凯羞于开口。他只是把嘉尔挡在自己唇外，吻着他，又偏过头去亲他红热的耳朵。他拿过床头的爱夸递给嘉尔，看他如沙漠中行走已久的旅人一样迫切地喝着水。

“嘉尔。”那一刻嘉尔还以为自己是幻听。他迷茫地转过头去，看着哥哥。

王凯又叹了口气。“嘉尔。”

紧接着他开始动。嘉尔一下子没握住水瓶，几乎将水洒了出来，还会王凯眼疾手快，一把帮他把瓶子把住。

“继续喝。”他面上不动如山，下身却极快地开始套弄起那根性器，似乎要将他立刻绳之以法，丝毫不留情面。

嘉尔吐了口气。他有点冷了下来，上半身的被子被王凯在骑弄的间隙用另一只空闲的手掖好、盖紧。他靠在柔软的枕头上面，就着王凯握住自己的那只手，努力地喝着水。

如果我听话了，哥哥会永远留在我身边吗。

他不切实际地想到。思念的尽头他两手空空，干涸的眼里留不住一滴泪珠。

可这一刻，你属于我。嘉尔就着王凯起伏的节奏，轻轻顶了下腰，恰恰好，顶在了敏感而多汁的那处。

王凯本想就着这动作多套弄一会儿，等不久后再让自己爽，却没想到醒过来的弟弟比他梦里的还可怕，那一下恰恰好顶在了让他腿软的地方。他一下子撑不住，撑着床沿的腿一滑，便坐在了那根性器上。

他把自己搞丢了。目眩神迷中，王凯勉强让自己清醒了过来，却对上了嘉尔清醒复杂的目光。那里面有什么，他不敢想，也不愿去想。

乖。嘉尔努力挺着腰，附和着哥的节奏。被真实的火热性器肏弄的感觉跟自渎总有些不一样，他几乎被顶得瘫在了嘉尔身上，上半身都趴了下去，把自己脆弱的后背和沉迷情欲的侧脸都留给了他。

再用力一点。王凯呻吟起来，并且停不下来。那根性器越来越调皮，越来越不听使唤，甚至开始淘气地往更深的地方探索，趁他不注意的时候。

“哥，我想你了。”嘉尔轻轻说道。

王凯无数话到了嘴边，到最后，却捱到了跟他一起射精出来，才颤抖着说出来一句话：

“……照顾好自己，嘉尔。”

这是一句无比亲密，无比危险的话。但他已经管不了那么多，那一刻他被内心的愧疚所吞没，他只想与他同上天堂。

“你也是，哥。”嘉尔直起身，不顾滑落的被子，紧紧拥抱住他。

我爱你。


End file.
